Janeka
} |name = Janeka |image = Janeka.png |px = 270px |title = Senior Warden |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Mage |rank = Lieutenant |affiliation = Grey Wardens |location = Vimmark Mountains |voice = Natasha Little |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Janeka is a senior Grey Warden interested in the ancient darkspawn Corypheus. Background Janeka is a seasoned Grey Warden who was given command of the Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains after Warden-Commander Larius left for his Calling. Involvement Dragon Age II Janeka is first encountered at the Tower Base of Corypheus' prison, just before the exit leading to Daneken's Floor. She leads a group of Wardens named Dursten, Alec and Roland; and explains her intentions to Hawke. She reveals that Malcolm used blood magic to restore the seals on Corypheus' prison, which is why his children's blood is needed to free him. Larius will appear, and protest Janeka's plan, telling Hawke that she is being manipulated by the ancient darkspawn. Hawke must then choose whether to ally themselves with Janeka or Larius. If Janeka is chosen, Larius will persuade her contingent to follow him; however, if Hawke chooses Larius, Janeka will block their path with a barrier of fire, and race Hawke to Corypheus' tower. It becomes apparent that Janeka was the one who used the Carta to track down Hawke and forced them to drink darkspawn blood, and was also the one who sanctioned attacks on the Hawke family. Siding with Janeka once again at the Final Seal will result in Larius attempting to stop her, but she uses her magic to tear him apart. If Hawke decides to side with Larius after previously supporting Janeka, she will try to kill Hawke, but Larius will tackle her and beat her to death with his bare hands. If Hawke supports Larius on both occasions, a fight will ensue in which Hawke will be forced to kill Janeka. If Hawke allies themselves with Janeka, she will free Corypheus and attempt to bind him, but will easily be overwhelmed by the darkspawn's magic. She soon realizes that she was indeed being used by Corypheus, and will realize that he is far too powerful to be set loose. After Hawke defeats Corypheus, a substantial change seems to pass over Janeka, and she apologizes to Hawke for "being such a fool." She thanks Hawke, saying that she feels "like a whole new person." She then sets off, smiling somewhat suspiciously, stating that she is leaving to report her findings to the Wardens, and claiming that it will soon be time for her Calling. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Bianca Davri, following her discovery that Red Lyrium is simply Lyrium corrupted by the Taint, attempted to make contact with a Grey Warden Mage to help her with her research. She made contact with Janeka and gave her a key to her facility. Varric deduces that Corypheus possessed her after Hawke 'killed' him.}} Trivia * Janeka appears to be an exceptionally skilled mage, being able to break magical wards and tear people limb from limb. Gallery Janeka_HoDA_promo.jpg|Promotional Artwork of Janeka from Heroes of Dragon Age Janeka HoDA tier.png |Artwork of Janeka's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age References ru:Джанека Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Legacy characters Category:Grey Wardens Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters